1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, which is provided with a strobe light emitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, the amount of data to be processed thereby has become large due to an increased pixel density of an image pickup device and provision of a high-speed consecutive shooting function and a high-frame rate moving image-shooting function, and the image pickup apparatus is required to process the data in a short time. This increases load on a CPU of the image pickup apparatus, which results in the inconvenience of a larger amount of heat generated by a circuit board on which the CPU is mounted. Further, while reducing the size of the image pickup apparatus, the area of a gripping part thereof is made as wide as possible so as to make it easier for a user to hold the gripping part during shooting. Accordingly, the circuit board on which are mounted electronic components including the CPU and other ICs is often disposed toward the gripping part where an area for the circuit board can be easily secured. With this arrangement, the heat generated by the circuit board makes the temperature of the exterior of the image pickup apparatus very high, which causes an odd sensation in the user who holds the image pickup apparatus.
In view of this, there has been proposed a digital camera in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-008956, in which a circuit board having a heat generating element mounted thereon is disposed on a side of the digital camera toward a gripping part thereof, and a heat dissipating plate is brought into contact with a casing of the heat generating element mounted on the circuit board. In the proposed digital camera, the heat dissipating plate brought into contact with the casing of the heat generating element is extended into a space on a side of the digital camera remote from the gripping part by making a detour around the bottom of a lens barrel, and a heat-insulating sheet is disposed between an extended portion of the heat dissipating plate and an exterior cover on a front side.